


Have You Seen My Wifey?

by DotTheMagpie



Series: Dot's Snippets and small stories. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Alleys, F/M, He has been looking for you, I write this when I am bored and want to fluster my sis, Kidnapping, Snippet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotTheMagpie/pseuds/DotTheMagpie
Summary: Recently you've been bumping into a man in the alleyways, who keeps asking about his wife. You are sympathetic for him, because it must be terrible to lose your spouse....... what you don't realize is how much danger you're in by just talking to him.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Dot's Snippets and small stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895149
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Have You Seen My Wifey?

You were walking down the dark street from your job, hurrying home in the cold autumn weather when you heard it.  
“Excuse me miss, have you seen my wife?”

You turn around and look around, but you don’t see anything.  
“N-no, I haven’t seen anyone sir.” You say nervously, trying to see into the dark alley, but the only thing you see is two small red dots, probably from some electronic device or something.  
“Hmm, a pity. She is very beautiful, looks a bit like you. Have a good night, lil lady.” You hear and the sound of footsteps echoes away.

You take the same road down a few days later, the darkness seemingly even more darker than usual for some reason.  
“Hello little lady, still haven’t seen my lil wife yet, have you?” You hear from the shadows and you look back into the alley. It was the same voice from the last time.

There is a big shadow in the darkness with dark red smoke swirling around it, but you can’t find any more details from him. How odd.  
“No sir, I haven’t seen her yet. Is she still gone?” You felt for this man that clearly had been looking for his wife for a while.

“Sadly she hasn’t returned to my side, but I will get her back one way or another. She has such a beautiful hair, just like you. Have a nice night now doll, make sure no unsavory types tries to take advantage.” The shadow melts into the darkness and you keep walking, wondering slightly what this odd encounter even was.

It goes two weeks before you take the same way down after a exhausting day at work, the cold chilling you to your marrow as you take the same shortcut. 

You usually avoid taking this alley since the street lights had been broken recently and the local papers had told about the recent muggings and assault that made you worry for your safety. But today you were too tired and just wanted to come home.

You look into the same alley were you saw the shadow last time and has to bite down a scream when you see a huge man standing there, face hidden by his fedora.  
“Hello doll, fancy meeting you here.”

Oh, you recognized that voice.  
“Hello sir, still looking for your wife?” You see a smile widens on his face, wide sharp fangs glinting at you as he nods.  
“Oh yes… i found her alright.” He says as he suddenly stalks towards you and grab your hand in a firm but deceptively gentle grip. You couldn’t shake off his hand no matter how hard you tried.  
“Hello there… Wifey. Time to go home.” He purrs and pulls you into his chest.

That day was the last time your co-workers heard from you.


End file.
